Единственный путь
by PvtDrake
Summary: Смерти нет. Те, кому есть, куда идти, уходят; те, кому есть, зачем остаться, возвращаются. Приходят дождём, светом звёзд или автоматной очередью, предрассветным сном или душой другого человека, обязательно приходят.
1. Глава 1

**Глава 1.**

«Вы больше никогда не сможете спать спокойно...» Если бы эта сука знала, насколько она окажется права! Купер рубанул ладонью по стене. Два часа ночи, ему удалось проспать три часа... Купер сел на кровати, ощутил под ногами холод пола. На кухне ещё должно было остаться виски...

– Вашу мать! – выдохнул он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и потёр ладонью шею. Пальцы наткнулись на цепочку от солдатского медальона, которую Купер продолжал носить, хотя с армией его уже ничего не связывало. Учитывая прежние заслуги, его не выгнали, а предложили самому подать рапорт об увольнении. Впрочем, Куперу было, конечно, насрать, уйдёт ли он сам, или его уйдут, это не имело значения.

По пояс голый Купер дошёл до ванной, залез в душ и стоял под струями воды, пока не замёрз. Вариант «пока не полегчало» даже не рассматривался, он был невозможен в принципе. Выключив воду, Купер так и остался стоять, уткнувшись лбом и ладонями в покрытую кафелем стенку.

«Этот парень – он мой лучший друг. Он – соль этой е.учей земли. Поймите правильно, лучший человек в отделении.» Купер вздохнул. Он начинал завидовать людям, которые могли плакать. Ему же эта роскошь была недоступна. Накинув на плечи не очень чистое полотенце, Купер пошёл на кухню.

Хорошо, что сержант всего этого не видит. На какой-то момент Куперу даже стало стыдно – не оценил сделанного подарка. Ну а что он ещё мог? Не желая отвечать самому себе, Купер потянулся за бутылкой виски. Нет, хватит! Отставить!

Граница была пройдена. Докатился. Дальше, по кодексу пока не полностью просранной чести, два пути, нет, всё же один. Купер вылил остатки алкоголя в раковину, бутылка полетела в окно, с необычно громким звоном разбившись о капот чьей-то машины. Визг сигнализации в два часа ночи произвёл эффект разорвавшейся гранаты, и Купер с каким-то злорадством подумал, что теперь не у него одного проблемы со сном.

А ещё ему захотелось курить, буквально до состояния «уши пухнут». Задним умом понимая, что сигареты закончились, Купер всё равно обшарил карманы куртки. Скептик, твою мать! Подходящих бычков в пепельнице тоже не нашлось. Он натянул шапку на невысохшие после душа волосы, надел застиранный камуфляж, по привычке туго зашнуровал берцы и вышел из квартиры. В подъезде света, как обычно, не было, – лампочки постоянно воровали, - и Куперу, тоже как обычно, пришлось применить все полученные в армии навыки, чтобы не навернуться с грязной, с выщербленными ступеньками, лестницы. На входной двери в очередной раз заело замок, и Купер открыл её ударом ноги.

На улице было облачно, сыро и не по-сентябрьски холодно. Даже если полнолуние, незаметно, и это хорошо, иначе не факт, что Купер смог бы заставить себя выйти за куревом. Он прошёл мимо задрипанного «гольфика», на капоте которого слабо поблёскивали осколки бутылочного стекла. От места парковки до окон его кухни было метров пятнадцать.

«Неслабо засветил...»

За пределами двора-колодца дул ветер, сильный и ледяной. Купер негромко выругался, поднял воротник, сунул руки в карманы и быстрой походкой направился в сторону заправки.

Продавщица, молоденькая сонная девушка, явно занервничала при виде ночного посетителя. «Ещё бы», подумал Купер. Здоровый мужик в камуфляже, род занятий на лбу написан, рожа уже дня три не брита, и глаза не пойми, какие – то ли пустые, то ли бешеные. А может и всё сразу. «Только не меня тебе, девочка, бояться надо. А того, что блевотина больного мозга киношников может стать реальностью.» Купер забрал сдачу и пожелал девушке спокойной смены. На выходе, распаковывая пачку сигарет, он чуть не столкнулся с невысоким парнем в дорогой дутой куртке цвета хаки.

– Извините...

«Всё, боец, ё.нулся ты! Приехали!». Стрижка, лицо, походка, осанка – вылитый Спун. Всё бы ничего, только погиб рядовой Уизерспун больше года назад. Купер отвёл взгляд, подвинул вошедшего плечом и почти что выскочил на улицу. Он подставил ветру лицо, сосчитал про себя до десяти.

«Мёртвые не возвращаются, Купер!». Ведь сам видел месиво, оставшееся от сослуживца, только по часам, которые тому сержант одолжил, и опознали. Купер отошёл в тень, закурил, прикрывая огонёк ладонями от ветра.

Парень в куртке вышел достаточно быстро и полез в карман за ключами от машины, при этом левый рукав куртки чуть задрался, показав те самые сержантские часы – на широком крепком ремешке, с металлическим корпусом и крупным циферблатом.

Купер отбросил недокуренную сигарету. Мёртвые не возвращаются! Парень просто похож, такое бывает, а часы такие же, потому что серийное производство. Вот и всё. Вот и всё!

Купер достал из пачки новую сигарету, развернулся и пошёл прочь. Не хотелось вспоминать прошлое, да только как это сделать, если оно настойчиво лезет в настоящее?

Спун почесал стриженую голову, облокотился на здоровенный газовый баллон.

– Слышь, Куп...

Купер обернулся.

– А что сержант?

– А что сержант? – переспросил Купер с ноткой удивления.

– Ну ты понял.

– Сержант с нами. – тон Купера не допускал дальнейших обсуждений.

– Ага. – Спун моментально убрал настороженно-скептическое выражение лица. – Я просто... – он указал пальцем на сержантские часы и выдавил натянутую улыбку. – Часы хотел ему вернуть.

Купер смерил его тяжёлым взглядом и вышел в другую комнату.

А потом пришлось объясняться с сержантом. Его фразы «Работа у нас такая, понимаешь?» и «Я, б...ь, профессиональный солдат!» Купер запомнил на всю оставшуюся, но следовать им, как собирался, не смог. И отомстить за своё отделение тоже не получилось. Купер дошёл до ближайшего парка, сел на скамейку. На душе было очень погано, купленная недавно пачка курева пустела на глазах. А та грёбаная ночь вспоминалась во всех подробностях, и, казалось, была реальнее ночи сегодняшней. Купер сидел, ссутулившись, положив согнутую руку на колено, курил одну за одной и думал. Уже давно ему не хватало чего-то, чтобы почувствовать себя по-настоящему живым. Одинаково серые, тоскливо-бесцельные дни, одинаково тёмные ночи: в лучшем случае – бессонница, в худшем – кошмары. От которых помогает только одно средство – задолбаться вусмерть, чтобы засыпать на полдороге к подушке...

Купер почувствовал, что замёрз. Если ещё несколько часов назад ему было всё равно, что с ним будет, то сейчас права просто сдохнуть у него уже не было. Он поприседал, согреваясь, потом нанёс несколько ударов воображаемому противнику. Прямой, боковой, а теперь ногой... А если с разворота... Можно ещё носком берца в колено, и добавить уже своим коленом в лицо. Постепенно процесс захватил Купера, и он почти что с радостью вытаскивал из памяти всё, чему научился на службе. Уходы, связки ударов, блоки, плавные или резкие – по необходимости – движения. И странное чувство лёгкости, словно наконец появилась идея, что же делать со своей жизнью.

Наутро Купера разбудил стук в дверь. Он высунул голову из-под одеяла и тут же повернулся к стене – солнце светило прямо в лицо. В дверь стучали уже более настойчиво; наверное, они сначала пытались звонить, но звонок не работал уже хренову тучу времени.

Купер пошёл открывать дверь, представляя, какое впечатление он произведёт своим внешним видом и тихо надеясь, что на этом общение и закончится. Но удивляться пришлось ему самому – на лестнице стояли капитан спецназа и смутно знакомый пехотный лейтенант с тонкой папкой в руках.

«С добрым утром, бля!» Первой мыслью было закрыть дверь, желательно погромче, послав перед этим гостей по всей родне. Только вот вчера Купер решил вернуться на службу и написать рапорт об участии в какой-нибудь миротворческой миссии, и хамство по отношению к офицерам ему бы в этом явно не помогло. Хотя и проявлять излишнюю вежливость он тоже не собирался.

– Добрый день! Лейтенант Уоррен, капитан Харди. – представив себя и капитана, лейтенант пропустил вперёд старшего по званию и закрыл дверь.

Харди вёл себя подостойнее своего предшественника: окинув взглядом уже лет десять требовавшую ремонта квартиру, он спокойно прошёл на кухню. Уоррен сделал страшные глаза.

– Кофе? – сориентировался Купер, прикинув, что остатков на пару кружек наскрести удастся.

Харди отказался, Уоррен попросил чёрный, без сахара. «Умный», – подумал Купер с ехидцей и поставил чайник на газ.

– Мы к Вам по делу, сержант Купер. – начал Харди.

– Рядовой... – уточнил Купер.

– Вы восстановлены на службе в звании сержанта.

С одной стороны, всё складывалось даже удачнее, чем Купер мог бы подумать. Но он уже знал, что ничего в этом мире просто так не происходит, и из-под него хотят что-то серьёзное.

– Чем обязан? – не удержался он и снова заслужил укоризненный взгляд от Уоррена.

– Пропадают люди. Схема та же, что и в местах, где проходили учения Вашего отделения.

– И что? – ответил Купер, с трудом сдерживая злобу. – Мой рапорт о произошедшем у вас уже есть.

– Это... – Харди сделал паузу, подбирая слова. – Это явление выходит за пределы только одной области.

– Вы уже знаете, как с этим бороться. Главное, не посылать туда солдат с обычным оружием – это пустая трата ресурсов.

– Жертвы преимущественно гражданское население.

– Это не моя проблема! – взорвался Купер. – Когда моё отделение назначили расходным материалом, ни одна сука не подняла свою сраную жопу и не вмешалась! Отдали операцию на откуп е.анутому мудаку, который ловил этих тварей на нас, как на живца! И ему никто в этом мешать не стал! Так почему я должен теперь за кого-то беспокоиться?!

– Отставить, Купер! – скомандовал Уоррен.

– А мне насрать, верите? На меня же насрали! И на сержанта, и на Спуна! И на Джо и Терри! И на отряд спецназа, и на Меган...

– Скажу честно, такую реакцию я и ожидал. – ответил Харди. – Я Вас даже в чём-то понимаю. И всё же, у нас есть то, что может Вас заинтересовать. Уоррен!

Лейтенант вынул из папки распечатки фотографий, разложил их на столе. Купер, наливавший воду из чайника в кружку, повернул голову. Людей на фотографиях он видел во сне чуть ли не каждую ночь. Спун, сержант Уэллс, Меган, почему-то коротко подстриженная.

– Фотографии сделаны в течение последних шести месяцев.

– Пи.дёж и провокация! – Купер даже не почувствовал боли от попавшего на руку кипятка. – Мёртвые не возвращаются!

– Этих людей видели в местах исчезновения. – Харди, похоже, отлично умел пропускать мимо ушей то, что не относилось к делу.

– До или после?

– И до, и после, и во время. Собственно, за этим мы к Вам и пришли. Командование решило создать сводный отряд, который будет обеспечивать безопасность специалистов.

– Людей в белых халатах из отдела спецразработок? – усмехнулся Купер и, похоже, его осведомлённость Харди не понравилась.

– Как я уже сказал, наша задача – обеспечивать безопасность. А у Вас уже есть опыт борьбы с подобным противником.

– А у Вас нет моего согласия. – в тон ему ответил Купер.

– Пока нет. – Харди указал взглядом на его обожжённую руку. – У Вас есть несколько дней, чтобы подумать. О своём решении сообщите вот по этому номеру. – капитан передал Куперу листок.

– Сообщу кому?

– Мне. Лично. – Харди поднялся из-за стола, Уоррен, отставив недопитый кофе, тоже. Купер проводил гостей, и, закрывая за ними дверь, обнаружил, что довольно-таки сильно ошпарил руку.

А фотографии оставили... Купер вернулся на кухню, сел за стол. В то, что у Меган, сержанта или Спуна были шансы выжить, поверил бы только полный идиот. Впрочем, то же самое можно было сказать и про оборотней, а они были настолько же реальны, как и недопитый Уорреном кофе. С этих ребят вполне станется установить слежку, найти похожих людей и подсунуть в нужный момент, а потом заявиться с левыми фотками и серьёзным лицом и сделать относительно вкусное предложение. Нет, это уже паранойя, не настолько он одиозная личность, чтобы кто-то убил столько времени и ресурсов.

Хорошо просчитали, суки: вопросов больше, чем ответов, а он не из тех, кто согласится с таким раскладом. И полезет выяснять. Или захочет отомстить за своих, и тоже придёт. Или... Ещё тысяча вариантов с одинаково предсказуемым исходом. Решение ведь уже принято, остаётся только подыскать причину.

«Не ради меня, не ради ребят. Выберись ради неё!» Купер пододвинул к себе фотографию Меган. Она заслуживала, чтобы за неё отомстили по всем правилам. Она не была ни в чём виновата, просто открыла дверь не тогда и не тем. И просто хотела жить нормальной, человеческой жизнью. И, наверное, встреться они совсем при других обстоятельствах, у них могло бы что-то получиться.

Этот мир слишком давно не заслуживал, чтобы его спасали, да и человечество тоже, но отдел спецразработок своё получит. Пусть прикрыть эту шарагу Купер не сможет, но обескровить постарается. Или хотя бы развалит именно этот сраный грёбаный проект.

Купер ещё раз перебрал все фотографии. Он не слишком рассчитывал, что попадётся такая, на которой сержант, Спун и Меган вместе, но нашёл то, что хотел и отложил в сторону. Может, глупо, может, сентиментально, но теперь он, кажется, понимал, почему сержант Уэллс носил с собой снимок жены. И ещё понимал, что подвешенное состояние закончилось, он теперь сам сержант, а это ответственность, за себя и, в первую очередь, за тех людей, которые пока не поступили под его командование. Купер провёл ладонью по щеке – от небритости придётся отвыкать, а то задерут по самые помидоры. Да и стрижка не соответствует уставу.

«Ну чего ты радуешься, мудила? Чего ты радуешься?!»

Лампочка в ванной перегорела, Купер снял со стены зеркало и перетащил на кухню, благо оно было было небольшим и держалось на честном слове. Он устроился так, чтобы на лицо попадало больше света, и стал бриться.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2.**

К чёрной спецовской форме привыкать Куперу даже не пришлось – какая разница, какого цвета ткань, если суть одна?

Личный состав группы был построен и ожидал прихода капитана Харди и нового сержанта. Хотя семь парней из разных подразделений спецназ, толком не знакомых, назвать группой можно было с натяжкой. Объединяли их род войск и полное непонимание происходящего. Ну, приехали, дали подписку о неразглашении, ознакомились с рапортом некоего рядового, столкнувшегося на учениях с оборотнями. Посмеялись, чего уж там, вспомнили все возможные фантастические боевики и ужасники, смеяться перестали: в кино скептики жили недолго.

Капрал Хейс, назначенный замкомгруппы, попытался через дальнего родственника в штабе разузнать, что за дела и кого им прислали. Ответа на первый вопрос не нашлось, зато по второму подобралась вполне интересная информация. Оказалось, что сержант Купер а) из пехоты, б) получил звание совсем недавно, в) около года назад умудрился со своим отделением на обычных учениях вляпаться в какое-то концентрированное говно и был единственным, кто выжил... И до кучи, по слухам, сдавая экзамен в спецназ, набил морду капитану Райану. В общем, было сложно понять, что за личность и какого хрена ему доверяют командование группой.

Макрайан, автоматчик и самый младший из бойцов, подумал, что новый сержант и есть тот самый боец из рапорта, но делиться своими предположениями не стал.

Вместе с капитаном Харди в помещение вошёл высокий светловолосый парень. Группа внимательно изучала его – худое жёсткое лицо, взгляд... У нормальных людей такого взгляда не бывает. Макрайан тихо понадеялся, что ошибся.

– Смирно! – подал команду Хейс. Группа застыла.

– Вольно! – Харди передал слово сержанту.

Купер говорил, не повышая голос, но так, что слышно было каждое слово. Представился, кратко и доходчиво объяснил цель своего пребывания в этой части и задачу сводного отряда. И что-то, не то во взгляде, не то в интонациях намекало, что сержант из категории людей, с которыми лучше дружить, чем ссориться.

– Вопросы?

Вопросов особо не было, точнее, были, но такие, что задавать их явно не стоило.

– Никак нет, сэр!

– Разойдись!

Для большинства спецназовцев слово «пехота» было почти ругательным, а относились к представителям этого рода войск по принципу «Да что с вас взять, кроме анализов, и те – херовые...» Теперь же пришлось признать, что и там попадаются достойные экземпляры...

Но лично Хейса интересовало другое. Сам он был уже не салажонком первого года службы, и видел и знал парней, вернувшихся из такой задницы, что и в страшном сне не приснится, но представить, через что должен был пройти Купер, он не мог. Капрал был готов поспорить на свою месячную зарплату и свой автомат, что сержант на самом деле ничего не боится. Вообще ничего, даже смерти, потому что сталкивался с чем-то, в несколько раз более страшным.

Хейс, Уайт, Рэйвенхёрст, Коннор, Паркер, Макрайан и Робертс. Купер ещё раз посмотрел на стопку личных дел на столе. Он всегда делал свою работу хорошо, что бы ни требовалось, но только сейчас абстрактное понятие «ответственность» начало приобретать конкретные очертания. Семь парней ненамного младше его самого, пока ещё не осознающих всю серьёзность ситуации. Его никто не учил командовать, и, сказать честно, он понятия не имел, как можно подготовить людей к тому, с чем пришлось столкнуться его отделению.

Купер сел за компьютер, открыл новый документ в «Ворде» и уткнулся взглядом в пустой лист на мониторе. Учитывая, что его отделение с трудом поверило в оборотней, потеряв одного убитым и одного раненым, спецназ после какого-то рапорта и пары-тройки инструктажей не воспримет тренировки всерьёз. И откровениями в стиле Сары Коннор проблему не решить. А где пофигизм, там и страшные в своём идиотизме потери, которые Купер, как сержант, допустить не мог.

Выскрести из памяти всё, что пытался забыть, разложить по пунктам и найти возможные ошибки? А ведь он закатал бы в асфальт любого, кто посмел бы утверждать, что парни и Меган сделали что-то не так.

Купер закурил. Вот сержант Уэллс точно бы сообразил что-нибудь в рекордно короткие сроки. За знания, которыми тот охотно и в интересной форме делился, можно было ухватиться... К тому же, сержант отлично понимал, что нужно писать во всевозможных бумагах, а что не стоит от слова «совсем». Только вот и своих знаний не на одно пособие хватит: боевой опыт – такая вещь, которую не пропьёшь и не прое.ёшь даже при очень большом желании.

– А хрен на вас! – почти радостно заметил он и напечатал первое предложение.

После построения никаких новых приказов не поступило, и группу отправили в расположение. Чем именно там предполагалось заниматься, никто тоже не уточнил... Большинство бойцов решило поносить на спине кровать, и только Хейс, ярый фанат физподготовки, выполнял ежедневную норму.

– Стрёмный какой-то сержант, не? – озвучил общее мнение Коннор.

– У нас такой в учебке был, только у соседнего взвода. То ли после Ирака, то ли хрен знает, но долбанутый. Руки не распускал, не матерился почти, но драл во все дыры. Всех достал. Зато, говорят, на службе потом такая халява была... – в конце фразы Робертс смачно зевнул.

– Я вот что подумал. – всё-таки решил поделиться соображениями Макрайан. – Помните рапорт? Его тоже Купер писал, только рядовой. И тут Купер. Может, это он и есть?

– Гонишь? – не поверил Уайт.

– Не думаю. – Хейс перестал отжиматься и вкратце пересказал, что узнал о новом командире группы.

– А, ну зашибись... Главное – огнемёты не забыть.

– Паркер, нах тебе огнемёты?! – спросил Рэйв.

– Огнемёты – Паркер принял умный вид и назидательно поднял палец – лучший способ борьбы со всевозможной неведомой грёбаной хернёй!

Купер никогда не был творческим человеком, но сейчас он познакомился с состоянием «попёрло» в полной мере. Было приятно осознавать, что мозги за год на гражданке не заржавели окончательно, что о прошлом можно вспоминать без боли и потом не требуется выкурить полпачки, чтобы успокоиться. И слова подбирались именно такие, как хотелось, и складывались в предложения самым подходящим образом.

Купер сделал несколько глотков остывшего растворимого кофе, потянулся на стуле. Что-то изменилось окончательно, в мире вокруг или в его собственной голове, он не мог сказать, но перемены явно были к лучшему. Купер ещё раз перечитал текст, исправил опечатки, поколдовал над форматированием и выбрал опцию «распечатать». Какой-то умник поставил принтер в режим экономии чернил, в результате процесс печатания по звуку сильно напоминал стрельбу очередями, а листы, вылетавшие из приёмного лотка, приходилось ловить.

– М-да, спасибо, что эта пое.ень вообще работает... – прокомментировал Купер, подхватив последний лист. Оставалось найти папку и занести эту бодягу к капитану Харди, а потом можно и в расположение.

В коридоре было на удивление пусто. Не сказать, что обычно там был аналог метро в час пик, но кто-нибудь из серии «принеси-подай-иди на хер-не мешай» попадался обязательно. Сейчас неведомый кто-нибудь мог бы даже очень пригодиться, но на бесптичье, как известно, и пятая точка – соловей.

Купер несколько раз постучал, потом приоткрыл дверь. Капитан, сидевший лицом ко входу, посмотрел в его сторону.

– Сэр, разрешите обратиться?

– Что у тебя? – Харди указал на папку в руке сержанта.

– Некоторые наработки... По поводу обучения и операции. – Купер хорошо знал, что инициатива всегда дрючит инициатора, но желание узнать границы своих полномочий было сильнее. – Разрешите идти, сэр?

– Иди.

После того, как за Купером закрылась дверь, Харди вынул из папки материалы и начал читать.

Первым из возможных вариантов проведения операции значилась почти классическая засада: сначала обстрел из гранатомётов, потом подключались один или два пулемётчика. Опционально предлагалось гнать оборотней в направлении, на котором были установлены растяжки. Даже учитывая их уникальную способность к регенерации, шансов выжить в таком случае почти не оставалось. Чтобы уж совсем наверняка, Купер предлагал помимо обычного вооружения выдать на группу снайперскую винтовку и пистолеты с серебряными пулями и ножи с лезвием из того же металла: после ранения подобным предметом оборотни становились так же восприимчивы к любому воздействию, как и люди, – хоть колено им простреливай, хоть прикладом вырубай.

Купер упирал больше не на удачное выполнение задания, а на сохранение личного состава, но это тоже можно было понять. Не брать с собой гражданских специалистов было правильным решением – кому нужны лишние проблемы. В общем, в наработках нашлось много чего дельного и неожиданного. Харди прекрасно знал, что утвердят хорошо если половину, но по приказу от руководства отдела спецразработок Куперу полагалась определённая свобода действий.

Покойный капитан Райан действительно протупил, отказавшись брать в отряд такого бойца. И всё же оборотистость Купера немного настораживала, хотя могла быть просто последствием психологической травмы. В любом случае, пока дело шло по плану, не пользоваться ситуацией было бы чистым идиотизмом.

После отбоя, перед тем, как заснуть, Купер достал фотографию. Наверное, надо было кому-то отчитаться о проделанной работе. Пусть видят, пусть знают, что не подвёл, что выбрался из того дерьма, в котором был чуть более, чем полностью. Даже если им это уже не нужно, это нужно ему... Чтобы осознать, что в неопределённости на стыке прошлого и будущего для него есть место.

Меган не похожа на ту девушку, которую Купер знал. Вьющие волосы коротко подстрижены, взгляд острый и настороженный, да и в лице не осталось прежней мягкости, словно звериная сущность проглянула. Движения чёткие, экономные, как у матёрого рукопашника. «Вот как странненько бывает...», - думает Купер.

Они сидят на скамейке в том же самом парке, куда Купер пошёл после встречи со Спуном, и молчат. Не потому, что нечего сказать, есть, только вот слова не находятся.

– Ты меня извини... За тот раз... – она наклоняется близко-близко к нему и горячее дыхание щекочет его шею.

– Кто старое помянет... – Купер выдавливает улыбку. – Расскажи лучше, как ты?

Да, в самом деле, ничего более умного придумать не смог. Джентльмен, мать твою!

– А что рассказывать?

И действительно, что?

– Например, зачем подстриглась?

– А я ещё и форму теперь ношу. Закон Стаи.

– Не смогла уйти?

– Не захотела. В одиночку труднее выжить.

– Я же выжил. – Купер понимает, что сказал лишнего. – Извини.

– Ничего. Сама виновата.

– Не виновата. Ни в чём не виновата.

Меган смотрит на него с удивлением и... нежностью, что ли.

– Ладно, Купер. Мне пора. Не прощаюсь. – и она проводит пальцами по его щеке, ласково-ласково.

Купер открыл глаза. Приснится же такое! Остальная группа спала: кто храпел; кто разговаривал во сне, точнее, пытался; кто за день умотался и просто бревном лежал... Купер поворочался, накрылся с головой одеялом, потом раскрылся до половины. Ещё повертелся, и понял, что сон ему больше не грозит. До подъёма оставалось три часа...

Похоже, ледяные помещения «очка» были не очень доброй традицией воинских частей. По крайней мере, за всю свою службу Купер не припоминал ни одну, где они были бы тёплыми. Он стоял у подоконника и курил в приоткрытое окно.

Оказалось, что в ту ночь, когда он столкнулся со Спуном на заправке, было полнолуние. Оборотней ловить, ясен свет, надо в тоже полнолуние, значит, до операции меньше месяца. А чтобы натаскать личный состав, ещё меньше. Разъетить твою мать! Купер не умел относиться к людям, как к средству достижения цели. И понятия не имел, как выполнить задуманное и обойтись без потерь в своём подразделении – в том, что оно таковым стало, он не сомневался.

Купер затушил окурок под струёй воды. Если так подумать, звериного в нём оставалось больше, чем человеческого. Так почему бы не позволить природе взять своё?


End file.
